A New Demon On The Block
by TARDISwhore
Summary: Some old friends of the Charmed Ones return to the manor, but are they all back for a good cause, or is one of them a demon? Please R & R. Chapter 3 up!
1. Something Demonic This Way Comes

A New Demon On The Block

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do it:Nods: fine. I don't own Charmed. Happy:Nods and smiles: But I will own them when I kidnap the whole cast. Muahahaha.

Summary: Some old friends of the Charmed Ones return to the manor, but are they all back for a good cause, or is one of them a demon?

Pairings: Piper/Leo, Phoebe/Lesley, Paige/Kyle

"Piper, get down here, I thinks there something you should see. Leave Melinda with Wyatt and Chris aswell" Phoebe Halliwell was looking out of the window at the man approaching the door of the Halliwell's.

Piper came down the stairs with Paige Matthews, their half sister, in mid conversation. "I just think it's weird that Melinda can orb, considering that Phoebe can't and neither could Leslie, to our knowledge. Paige looked at Phoebe, who was still peering out of the window.

"I agree. Phoebe, what are you up to?" Piper asked "And what do you want, I just got all the kids off to sleep."

"Well you remember our neighbour that moved a few years back? Well he's walking up to the door as we speak." Phoebe let the curtain go just as the man came into seeing view of the window.

"Who do you mean? Mr. Jefferies or…" Piper stopped mid sentence. "It can't be?"

"It is" Phoebe replied glumly.

"Who? Who is it?" Paige asked Piper.

"Dan. My old boyfriend, who was intent on finding out the secrets Leo, was hiding." When Leo's name was called out, he orbed in.

"Someone call me?" Leo walked over to Piper and kissed her.

"Hi, no we were just telling Paige about Dan, who apparently is about to knock…" Piper was interrupted by a knock at the door. "That would be Dan. Leo, I would stay out of the way. If he is still mad at you, he might go a bit mental, seeing you. You can go watch the kids, honey?"

"Sure sweetie, I'll stay out of the way. I think Chris might need a diaper change anyway." Leo kissed Piper again and orbed upstairs.

Piper and Paige walked into the kitchen and Phoebe walked over to open the door.

"Hello, Phoebe?" Phoebe nodded "Do you remember me, Dan Gordon?" The man asked her.

"Dan, wow, hi. What a surprise to see you here, come in" Phoebe tried to sound surprised to see him and opened the door wider so he could get in

"Well I'm moving back onto the street so I thought I come and see all my old neighbours. How are all of you here?" Dan walked into the living room. "How are Piper and Prue?"

Before Phoebe had a chance to answer, Piper and Paige walked back into the living room.

"Dan, hi. Long time no see." Piper said as she walked in.

"And the same to you. Hey Prue. How have you been?" Dan smiled at them both.

Paige looked shocked. "No, no, I'm not Prue, I'm Paige. Paige Matthews." Paige went to shake his hand.

Dan shook her hand and stood up. "So where is Prue?"

The sisters looked at each other. "Dan, Prue was murdered about a year after you left. Paige is our half sister. We discovered her about 2 weeks after Prue… after Prue died." Piper finally said.

Dan looked hurt. How could Prue Halliwell be dead? She was so young, and beautiful, she had a good career, her whole life ahead of her. "But…how?" He asked when he finally got his voice back.

"Prue and I were thrown into a wall. We nearly died, and the" Piper hesitated to find a word for Leo "medic, he could only save me."

Dan's mind was in overdrive. In the time he had been away from San Francisco, Prue had died and they found another sister. "Well, what else is different? Is Leo" He nearly spat the name out. "Still here?" He thought he would try and get over the hurdle of Leo as soon as possible.

"Yes, he is." Piper sat opposite him.

"So are you two still, dating?" Dan got to the point of his visit. He never stopped loving Piper and if she and Leo weren't dating, that would leave him to fill the picture again. He so wanted to be part of Piper's life again.

"Well, it's more than that. We got married about 6 months after you left." Piper showed her wedding ring. "And we have two boys."

This took a huge turn in the conversation. "You married him even after all that information I found about him, proving that he was lying about his identity?" Dan shouted as he got up. "It proved that he has been lying to you from the moment you met!"

"Calm down, Dan! It's okay." Piper didn't want him going mad and attacking Leo again. She didn't even know how he still remembered; she thought the genie had taken that information away.

"So, all that research I did, to help you see the real him was for nothing?" Dan was so angry now; he just wanted Leo to be here, so he could smash his face in. Then he thought… "He's upstairs isn't he? I'm going to do what I should have done before I moved away." He ran towards the stairs and Piper froze him.

"Leo!" Leo orbed in with Wyatt, Chris and Melinda.

"What?" He saw Dan frozen walking up the stairs. "Why is Dan frozen?"

"Because he was about to attack you again, that's why. Could you orb to magic school so he doesn't find you?"

"Sure. Call me when he's gone." Leo looked him up and down, then disappeared in blue-white orbs with the two boys.

Piper let out a big sign and unfroze Dan "Dan, he's not up there, all you are gonna find are the same rooms that were here last time."

Dan looked like he could throw fire. "Well I'll go find him then." He disappeared in black orbs.

Like it? Please R and R so I know. Check out my other stories aswell. Next Chapter: Un unexpected visitor for Phoebe…


	2. So thats why Melinda can orb

A New Demon On The Block

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do it:Nods: fine. I don't own Charmed. Happy:Nods and smiles: But I will own them when I kidnap the whole cast. Muahahaha.

Summary: Some old friends of the Charmed Ones return to the manor, but are they all back for a good cause, or is one of them a demon?

Pairings: Piper/Leo, Phoebe/Lesley, Paige/Kyle

The three sisters looked in disbelief. Dan was a demon now?

"How the hell did he do that?" Paige looked amazed still looking at the spot where he had dark orbed out and Piper just had a look of terror on her face. "Piper, Paige, any ideas?"

"None at all." Piper got up. "Leo! Come alone." Leo came back without the boys.

"Is he gone?" Leo looked around, warily.

"Yeah, I didn't like the way he went though. Black orbing isn't really the best way to leave." Paige added a little bit of sarcasm to that part.

When this was said, Leo looked as shocked as the girls did when they had seen it. "Black orbing? Are you sure?"

"Leo, black orbs surrounded him as he disappeared. If that isn't demonic, then I'll give up my powers." Phoebe sounded serious.

"Well, I better go check with the Elders to see if there is any info on him" Leo kissed Piper and orbed out mid kiss.

"Why has he started doing that again? It can really piss me off some days. So we should look in the Book of Shadows to see if there is any new info on Darklighters and why they are your ex boyfriend." Piper was starting to looked pissed off aswell.

"I'll go, honey. You just calm down." Paige started up the stairs.

There was a knock at the door just as Paige disappeared from view that made the two sisters jump. "I'll go get it, just stay there." Phoebe went over to the door.

As she opened it, she saw a familiar face she had wanted to see since before Melinda was born.

"Leslie!" She jumped into his arms. "Oh my god, I've missed you so much."

Leslie embraced her as tightly. "Me too, Phoebe."

"I've got some good news as well. You remember that night, when we had just met?"

"Yeah, how could I forget" He started kissing her neck.

"Well, I… I'm talking to a statue. Piper can unfreeze him please!" Piper walked back into the living room and unfroze him.

"What, were you saying Phoebe?" Leslie looked concerned. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, of course not. I got pregnant." Phoebe dreaded to think how he would take the news.

Leslie's face turned into a smile "That's fantastic!" He picked her up and spun her around.

"Her name is Melinda. She's one in a week." Phoebe kissed him.

"That's great. I've have been away a while haven't I? Well, I want to make up for that." Leslie kissed her back.

"Do you want to see her?"

"Sure." Phoebe shut the door and they walked upstairs.

Phoebe took Melinda into her room. Leslie was sitting on the bed.

"Phoebe, there's something I need to tell you." Leslie looked very serious.

"What is it, Leslie?" Phoebe sat Melinda on her lap and held his hand.

"Well, I know what your secret is. You being a witch"

Phoebe let go of his hand. He's a Darklighter aswell, she thought. "Who are you?"

"Well, I know because, I'm a whitelighter."

Phoebe looked as shocked as she did when Dan had dark orbed out. "You're a whitelighter? How is that possible? When did you die?"

"About 50 years ago." Leslie stood up and looked out of the window. "I was a cop, and I was killed trying to save a boy in a fire. Next thing I knew, I was up there, being asked if I wanted to help more people."

Phoebe wasn't sure what to say next. This was a pretty big thing to dump onto her. So that's why Melinda can orb, she thought.

"I can understand if you don't understand. But I knew about you for ages. That why I became a writer. Because my mentor showed to a seer who predicted that I would meet, and marry, a Charmed One."

"Who was your mentor?" Phoebe was intrigued to see who it was.

"You already know him. Leo Wyatt."

Didn't expect that did ya? Please R and R, tell me what ya think. Next Chapter: An old friend for Paige this time and a prediction that will affect all the Charmed Ones…


	3. Erm, aren't you dead?

A New Demon On The Block

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do it:Nods: fine. I don't own Charmed. Happy:Nods and smiles: But I will own them when I kidnap the whole cast. Muahahaha.

Summary: Some old friends of the Charmed Ones return to the manor, but are they all back for a good cause, or is one of them a demon?

Pairings: Piper/Leo, Phoebe/Lesley, Paige/Kyle

A/N: Just want to say thanks to my reveiwers so far; Sci Fi Fan Gillian, Linn-LovesPiperLeo, bunns2007 and gorgeousnickstokes. Well heres chapter 3. hope you like it and please R & R, it will be appreciated.

-------------------

"Leo? Are you kidding me? Why would he not mention that?"

"I asked him not to. He saw something aswell. That he and another whiter lighter, plus me, would all fall in love with the Charmed Ones. And that eventually, we would all marry." Leslie smiled at her with an irresistible smile and sat back down.

Phoebe smiled back at him. "Really?" She found this news amazing. "So that's why Melinda can orb" She half whispered.

Leslie laughed "She can orb?" He picked her up. "I guess I shouldn't have been away so long. But I'm here now."

"Yes you certainly are." Phoebe kissed him on the cheek. "I guess we can have another whitelighter in the family?"

"That's great" Leslie put Melinda on the bed and kissed Phoebe back.

"Let's go downstairs and tell Piper and Paige." Phoebe picked up Melinda put she orbed into Leslie's arms. "I guess she knows her daddy."

"Yeah"

They walked into the living room to see Leo sat telling Piper and Paige about the seer he went to see.

"Hey, look who back." Phoebe said.

"Good to see you again and you Leo." Leslie sat down with Melinda and Phoebe.

Phoebe noticed that Kyle was sitting there. "Hi, Kyle. Erm didn't you die?" Phoebe cringed at her ice breaker. It wasn't normally a topic to start the conversation with.

"Didn't Phoebe tell you that I was a whitelighter?"

"No, nobody did." Phoebe glared at Paige and Piper.

"Hey, don't look at me, I didn't know either." **(A/N Paige didn't tell anyone he was a whitelighter, only that she saw him as a ghost)**

"Right" Phoebe looked at Paige. "So, Paige why didn't you tell us about this?"

"Well, I thought you would freak. I mean, they aren't too keen on witch whitelighter relationships are they?" Paige nodded upwards.

Piper nodded too. "True." She looked at Leo and smiled. "But if I can do it, then you certainly can."

"Paige looked at Leslie. "Do you think we shouldn't have said this? I mean, he doesn't…"

Leslie held up his hand to indicate to her to stop and laughed. "Don't worry, I know your secret and it's safe with me. Anyway, I'm a whitelighter as well."

Piper and Paige just stared at him and Phoebe. "Well, Phoebe, it looks like I wasn't the only one who was keeping a whitelighter secret?"

"Hey, I just found out myself." Phoebe defended herself and kept looking lovingly at Leslie.

"Is that why Melinda can orb?" Piper piped in.

"Yeah. But I think she will be able to do more things when she is older, like Chris and Wyatt."

"How do you know what Wyatt and Chris can do?" Piper was intrigued now.

"Well, my mentor came to see me a few days ago and told me a lot about his family." Leslie told Piper in particular and glanced quickly at Leo.

Piper looked at Leo now. "You were his mentor?"

"Yes" Leo told her.

"And you never told us you were even a mentor?" Paige was getting into this now.

"Well I couldn't tell you that he was a whitelighter because that way, his secret would be out. He has been running from demons since he's been gone." Leo stood up now.

"Well, you could have told us you mentored a whitelighter." Phoebe started talking now. "I mean that wouldn't be releasing much info would it?"

While everyone was talking, Paige and Kyle had snuck out into the conservatory.

"Well, now we're alone," Paige said, wrapping her arms around him.

"Yeah, first time in a while," He replied, returning the hug, which turned intimate very quickly.

They started kissing, passionately, like they had not seen each other for years, when it had been about 6 months, in secret of course.

It was a few minutes until everyone else realised Paige and Kyle had gone, so they wandered off to find them.

"Paige, what are you doing? We are having a discussion in there and you're in here, making out with Kyle." Phoebe looked angrily at her sister.

"Well, you were bringing me down; I had to get out of there."

Suddenly a jingle was heard and Leo, Leslie and Kyle looked up.

"It's the elders." Leo said.

"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock." Piper was really pissed by this point.

"We have to go" Each of the whitelighters kissed their Charmed One and orbed out mid kiss.

"I see what you mean with the orbing out mid kiss, Piper" Phoebe said still holding Melinda.

Well, we still need information on Dan, so come on, to the attic." Piper sighed heavily and picked up Chris with Paige picking up a very reluctant Wyatt and they walked up the stairs to the attic, something they were always too familiar with.

You like? Please R & R. Next Chapter: The girls find what happened to Dan…


End file.
